willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot
Synopsis The Doctor and Georgia arrive at Christmas after the devastation of the Spidership, and Georgia meets her cousin Rob Slater, who's past is revealed, with devastating consequences. The Doctor is forced to mess with time, as Zac and Kaylie uncover the mysteries of the Cybermen, and their apparent creator, Teresa. The funny thing about Teresa is, there seems to be two of her. Plot After the Doctor drops Zac, Kaylie, Beth and Catherine off at Portsmouth, the TARDIS is about to take Georgia to see her parents, when it locks onto a distress signal and goes forward in time. The Doctor gets out to find they're in South London, where Rob Slater, who seems to know Georgia, says its Christmas. They then meet PC Walsh who tells the Doctor to move the TARDIS out of the street. After that they return to Georgia's home. Elizabeth and Colin greet Georgia when Zac and Kaylie appear, chased by a Cyberman. The group move into Elizabeth and Colin's house. The Doctor tells them that it may be allergic to gold, so Georgia and Kaylie go upstairs to find some. The Cybermen bursts through the door and the Doctor sneaks up behind it and puts gold in its air vent. The Doctor takes Georgia, Zac and Kaylie to the Marr factory, which has been newly taken over. Zac and Kaylie had gone to investigate the company, when the Cyberman saw them and chased them. When the group reached the factory they met a women called Teresa, who denies sending a Cybermen after Zac and Kaylie. They view the CCTV footage and thinking its been changed, they go to see the person in charge: Mr Core. The Doctor finds the real CCTV footage in a disc on his desk and Mr Core, Teresa, Zac, Kaylie, Georgia and the Doctor watch it. Then two Cybermen enter and are about to attack the Doctor and his friends when Zac, Kaylie and Georgia jump out of the window and onto the skip below. The Doctor is grabbed by the Cybermen. Zac, Kaylie and Georgia land in the skip and find boxes full of gold. The Doctor and Mr Core talk about Mr. Core's past and why he wants to destory the Earth. He reveals to the Doctor that Teresa has some Psychic paper which looks exactly the same as his. Mr Core then tells the Doctor that the invasion of the Cybermen is beginning. Meanwhile, Zac, Kaylie and Georgia are captured by Teresa. They are put in a cell. While in the cell, Elizabeth phones Georgia to tell her that she saw Cybermen walk past the house and that she thinks they are going to find the TARDIS. Rob Slater, meanwhile, gets kidnapped by the Cybermen and PC Walsh leaves his Detective Inspector to look after the police phone while he goes to investigate. The Cybermen continue to kidnap the humans in South London. Teresa then tells the Doctor that there are two of her, a past version of her and a future. The past version of Teresa forces the Doctor to take her to burgle banks using the psychic paper. The Doctor arrives two weeks before the main events and is locked in a cell by Teresa. Meanwhile, Rob Slater and PC Walsh team up to find Mr Core. Mr Core reveals he is Rob Slater's father's best friend and that he and his father were the boys who Santa Claus forgot. The Cybermen kidnap Elizabeth and Colin. Rob Slater persuades Mr Core to stop the invasion. Mr Core agrees and the humans run off. The Cybermen all return to the factory. Meanwhile, the future Teresa forces the Doctor to take them to kidnap the world leaders, as the past Teresa takes the past Doctor to burgle the banks, but instead the Doctor shows Teresa the future where Teresa decides to stay. The Cybermen mutiny against Mr Core and upgrade him. They also kill Rob Slater and they are about to upgrade Kaylie when the Doctor arrives and frees her, Georgia, Zac and PC Walsh and locks all the Cybermen in the main room. PC Walsh then has the idea to choke the Cybermen by forcing gold dust into the room using the fans and the gold that Georgia, Zac and Kaylie found in the skips. PC Walsh returns to the police station and Zac and Kaylie go home. Elizabeth, Colin and Georgia invite the Doctor into the house for Christmas Dinner. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *Steve Pemberton *Jane Pemberton *Karen Watson *Beth Grant *Catherine Ford *Rob Slater *PC Walsh *Detective Inspector Blakely *Irish Woman *Matthew Core *Teresa *Cyber-Leader *Cybermen Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot, The